Lost Without You
by Jirelle
Summary: Through great effort and sacrifice remnants of Ancient Elvhenan still exist today. Far from prying eyes New Elvhenan blossoms, thanks to the leadership of their beloved queen. When news of the disaster at the Conclave reaches the capital they decide to infiltrate the newly reformed Inquisition; to witness their actions from up close. However, little did they know that the events th
1. Chapter 1

Jirelle's works

Why?

Why?!

 _Why?!_

Why did he let that woman talk him into it?!

Gaelban clenched his fists as he paced through the dark corridors leading to his tower. Damn her! He'd never been fond of parties, for as long as he could remember. The loud music, people muttering to one another; sharing the latest gossip, and the less-than-subtle trysts. He shook his head as the unwanted image of one of the ambassador's handmaidens and the servant she was heavily occupied with popped up in his mind, a sight he absolutely could have done without.

And, if such things weren't enough, then there were the lingering looks and near-silent whispers behind his back, from both nobles and servants alike. A pang of loneliness shot through him which he quickly dismissed. It was not unusual that people got nervous around him, he was after all the Master of Secrets. As spymaster people either avoided him, desperately trying to keep their secrets safe, or they tried to bride him, hoping for information that could give them an advantage over their enemies. Of course he never bothered with either of them, he thought both were pathetic. The dark-haired elf scoffed as he stepped through a heavy oak door and proceeded up the staircase. Like he had nothing better to do than to meddle in their trivial affairs!

He sighed. The party wouldn't have been so bad if Telahmis hadn't abandoned him at the first opportunity. Once she got sight of one of her friends she'd simply vanished. If he hadn't been so angry at her he might even had been impressed at the feat, not many people managed to do so after all.

He came to a stop and rubbed his fingers on his temples, trying to get relieve some of the tension and to get rid of the major headache he was developing. Of course it was unfair of him to blame her for his foul mood, he had been cranky even before the party had started. He let out a deep breath and continued up the stairs before stepping through another door.

He looked around the room he just entered. Normally the sight of the round walls and bookcases that held books on a variety of subjects would easy his mind, but even today the soft cawing that came from a room nearby did not make him feel better. The nagging feeling that he had nearly all evening remained.

On one side of the room two elves were working on a table that was covered with papers and books, softly murmuring to each other while the one on the right was scribling down notes. The elf on the left shook his head and the other proceeded to scratch what he had written down. Another elf was sitting cross-legged on a stack of crates, fully focused on the book in her hand, while munching on a piece of bread. Two ravens on the floor were fighting over the crumbs that she spilled though she was to occupied to notice.

"Has there been any news?" he asked the messenger who just arrived from the hall on the left.

The messenger looked up from his report. "I'm afraid not my lord, last we heard the reinforcements where still on their way to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Due to the small number of intact Eluvians in the area it might take them a while before they reach their destination."

He nodded affirmatively. In New Elvhenan it was relatively easy to travel from one place to another thanks to the Eluvians that were in abundance. Unfortunately in Thedas many of the Eluvians were not longer in working order, finding one that was still working was not an easy task. And when they found one there was still the matter of the Crossroads. The midrealm had always relied heavily on it's connection to the fade and the creation of the Veil had cut that connection, leaving the realm highly unstable. Thanks to their queen's efforts a portion of the realm had been stabilized, but that applied only a small part. The rest was slowly crumbling and would eventually collapse in on itself. The decision to send reinforcements through the decaying dimension was not an easy one. Yet, when he had not heard from his agents attending Conclave for days he had no choice, the outcome would not only affect Thedas but their kingdom as well. Steering blind was simply not an option.

He turned around and headed for the door from whence he came. "I'll be retiring for the evening, if any news arrives I want to be notified immediately."

The messenger saluted. "Yes, my lord."

Gaelban descended the stairs and turned right before taking a left. Eventually he arrived at the doors that lead to his quarters. He had claimed these chambers a long time ago and stood by his decision to this day. It was located a lot farther than the chambers of the other council members but he liked the serenity of this place. He placed his hand om the wood and mumbled a few words, disabling the magical lock he had installed. As he entered his chambers he reactivated the lock before he lowered his hood and unclasped the straps of his coat.

A beam of moonlight, shining through a glass window that was decorated with birds in flight, caught his eye. As he walked towards the light he removed the coat and hung it over a chair. Through the glass he saw the flickering lights of the city below him. No matter the hour, Atish'an was always awake.

Because it laid at the center of the massive network of Eluvians, people from all over New Elvhenan came to see their glorious capital. Not only the best craftsmen could be found here, the city also housed some great points of interest. Such as the Academy, a place of learning for all. The House of Justice, where any offences would be judged. The Grand Theater, where the greatest forms of art were on display. The College of Magic, located on a small floating island to the east, where magic and magic-related phenominons could be studied safely. And, at the heart of it all, the Royal Palace. The seat of their queens power.

He unbuttoned his shirt and also placed in on the chair. His boots and footwraps followed, until only his pants remained. He then slipped into the soft, silk embrace of his bed.

He laid awake for several minutes, going over the events of the evening, before sleep finally took him. His dreams however, simply continued where his thoughts had left off.

—

He walked through the hallway, masterworks of the most renowned artists decorated the marble walls, his footsteps muffled by the thick red velvet carpet. He halted his steps, his eyes searching for a very familiar woman with silver-white hair. It didn't take him long to find her. She was speaking with a few minor nobles when their eyes met; a silent plea for help. The corners of his lips curled into a small grin as he nonchalantly walked towards her, his hands clasped behind his back.

" _Rajaan_ " He bowed slightly as he approached the group. "I am sorry to interrupt but there is something I need to discuss with you."

The nobles didn't hide their displeasure, he disrupted their precious time with their beloved queen after all. He paid no attention to them however.

She looked up to him and gave him a polite smile. "Of course spymaster."

She then turned her attention her company. "Forgive me _falon'nen_ but I'm afraid my attention is required elsewhere" and she gave them a small bow. The nobles quickly bowed deeply while uttering their respects.

"Of course _eolasos_."

And "It was a pleasure speaking to you _bell'ane_."

Gaelban offered her his arm, which she gracefully accepted, and guided her away from the crowd. The pair manouvered through the groups of people and retreated to a secluded balcony. As they proceeded through the glass doors they were enveloped in the warm late-summer air. Now that they were not longer surrounded by the crowd he finally got a good look at her. The rays of sun reflected on her dress, making it look like she wore molten gold. Her silver-white hair was braided into a complicated updo, adorned with dozens of small white and yellow gems. On closer inspection it turned out the gems where shaped like small stars and suns. She was breathtaking.

His awe-struck gaze had not escaped her as a mischievous grin formed on her lips.

"I take it you approve?"

He was glad that his hood largely hid his face as his cheeks turned red. Flustered he cleared his throat. "Any man or woman who wouldn't must be blind."

She chuckled and shoved him in a playful manner. "Flatterer." The two of them faced the balcony, silently overlooking the sunset. She grabbed his arm and laid her head to rest on his shoulder, her eyes closed. A blissful sigh escaped her lips.

"Thank you for saving me a moment ago" she mumbled softly. "I would have been stuck with them all evening if you hadn't come."

Gaelban smiled, warmth spreading throughout his entire body. He placed his hand on hers , their fingers intertwining. "Then it's a good thing I came along when I did."

"Hmmm" she murmured affirmatively.

They stood there for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. He looked to the sky, the red and orange making place for purple and blue as the sun set.

'The ambassador sure went through great lengths to arrange this evening, she even convinced your favorite band to play" he mentioned as he studied her features. She did not respond. "And yet… you're not enjoying a moment of it."

Her expression turned sad and she opened her eyes. "No, I'm not" she whispered softly. She released his arm and straightened her posture, her hands resting on the marble railing. He noticed the tension in her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She looked down, not really focusing on anything. When she said "I'm not sure" it was hardly audible.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Zirael, what's wrong?" His voice heavy with worry.

Her eyes met his, panic flashed among her features.

"I don't know." She clasped her arms around him. "I just have this terrible feeling that something is very wrong."

He returned her embrace as a shot of panic went through him. These premonition's were not uncommon, and always they turned out to be right. The last time she had one….. No. Best not to think about that.

He held her close, stroking her hair and whispering calming words in her ear until she calmed down.

"Hush Zirael, everything is going to be alright."

She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "You don't know that."

His hands enveloped her face. "No, you're right, I don't know that." She looked hopelessly to the ground. "But" he continued as she met his eyes once again. "What I do know is that you are capable of withstanding any crisis." He motioned to the city below them. "Look how far you've gotten us. Without you all of us would still be at the mercy of human slavers."

"Many still are" she mumbled.

"Yes but you are working hard to have them freed as well. Try to see how far you've gotten _fenor_. Look at what you have achieved instead of what you have not." He brushed an escaped lock of hair behind her ear. "You are without a doubt one of the strongest and most compasionate people I know. That's how I know that, whatever the cause of your unrest, this is something you can overcome."

His words seemed to have the desired effect as her breathing returned to normal. She took a deep breath. "You're right, we have faced horrible things in the past and survived. Whatever this is, we can handle it."

She gave him a loving smile. 'Thank you Gaelban, you are always there for me when I need you."

He embraced he once more, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Always."

—

He shot up and he rubbed the remnants of the Dreaming from his eyes. So that's were the nagging feeling came from. It appeared that Zirael's uneasy feeling was contagious.

He needed to clear his head. He stepped out of bed and headed towards his washbasin. His hands delved into the bowl and splashed the water onto his face. He gasped at the cooling sensation. He splashed some more water onto his face and also some on the back on his neck. Gaelban faced the mirror in front of him, studying his own features. His fingers ghosted over the places where once Dirtamen's vallaslin had been. His gaze then followed the line of his neck before resting on the markings on his arms and shoulders. He had gone through great lengths to acquire the inks used for his tattoos, the kind that couldn't be removed. Not even with magic. The artist had been hesitant to use the ink, Elvhen rarely committed to anything permanent after all, but Gaelban had insisted. He never wanted to go back to being used as an object, a creature without an identity. He'd rather die.

A tiny shuffle he noticed from the corner of his eye disrupted his grim thoughts, he was not alone. His face twisted into a scowl.

"Enjoying the view?" he growled, well aware of who the intruder was.

A woman emerged from the shadows. She was relatively short for an elf and had short black hair. She was dressed in black leather armor. The intruder slowly walked towards him, her feet not making a sound.

As she stepped into the moonlight he saw the grin on her face. "How could I not?" Shamelessly eyeing his well-defined frame.

Gaelban's ears turned red but he quickly regained his posture. "Is that all you have to say?" he snarled.

"Oh, I see. You're still angry that I left you alone at the party!" she exclaimed, still very amused.

"Is that really so surprising?" He crossed his arms and shot her an angry look.

The expression on her face turned from amusement to discomfort. She looked to the ground and nervously played with her fingers. "I suppose it isn't knowing you're not a big fan of parties. _Ir_ _abelas_ Gaelban, I shouldn't have abandoned you."

His features softened somewhat at the apology. "Apology accepted. Now, did you only come here only to apologize or did something else bring you to me?"

Her eyes shot to his. "Well, as a matter of fact." She reached for her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "One of the messengers was on his way to bring you this. Seeing I intended on stopping by anyway I offered him to take it to you." She scratched nonchalantly behind her ear. "Apparently it had something to do with those peace talks between the mages and templars in Thedas?"

Gaelban's eyes went wide and he snatched the piece of paper from her hands.

"Well you're welcome!" Telahmis pouted, visible hurt. "What's the big deal anyway? It's not like it's happening on our doorstep, or that it has any affect on us."

"Quiet" he commanded. "I need to concentrate."

"Pffft" the woman snorted.

As his mind processed the message his face turned pale.

Apparently this did not go unnoticed. "Hey Gaelban, are you feeling alright?"

He sat down on a nearby chair, allowing the news to sink in.

"It's bad right?" she asked. "Yes" he muttered.

He took a moment to collect himself before he stood up from his chair. He quickly dressed before turning to face her.

"I need to inform the queen of this at once. I need you to call for an emergency council meeting, we need to decide our course of action immediately."

She saluted, understanding the seriousness of the situation, and rushed out of the door.

Gaelban pulled up his hood and went in the same direction. What a mess.

Elven:

Gaelban = purity/perfection of darkness

Telahmis = the blade that is quiet

Falon'nen = friends

Ealosas = Your grace, your greatness, your honor

Rajaan = Your majesty

Bell'ane = Your holiness, your majesty, your perfection lit. like eternity

Fenor = Precious. Similar to the english endearment: Dear, or beloved.

Ir abelas = I'm sorry

10


	2. Chapter 2

Jirelle's works

She was laying in the grass, surrounded by white and pink flowers that gave of a delicious scent. The sound of splashing water reached her ears, coming from the stream a little further up ahead. Birds were chirping in the trees behind her and two fox cubs playing with each other while their mother kept an eye on them.

 _Such a peaceful place_ , Zirael thought. _I could stay here for days and I wouldn't get tired of it._

She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm rays of sun on her face. For the first time in days she felt herself relax; the ominous feeling not as present as it was before. She looked at the spirit next to her.

"Thank you for bringing me here Compassion."

The spirit returned her gaze. "You were deeply troubled, you needed a place where you could be you. You, but without the weight."

She hummed affirmatively as she looked up. High up in the sky swallows where trying to catch their meal. She frowned.

"Swallows make it worse," Compassion noticed.

"No, they're fine."

"They make you think of the weight."

"That is hardly their fault."

The spirit tilted its head. "Who's fault would it be then?"

She sighed. "I guess my mother, she named me after all."

"Zirael; swallow. Flying high in the sky. Love, hope, freedom. She meant well, she wanted you to be free."

Zirael nodded and a moment passed before she said bitterly. "I know. It is unfortunate that events that followed her death brought me the exact opposite."

"It's weighing you down, keeping you grounded." The spirit followed her gaze. "But it also helps you help others. Without the weight you would reach less people."

"True, but it also works the other way around. Without the weight less people would get hurt if I make a mistake". She swallows to relieve the lump forming in her throat. "What gives _me_ the right to ask them to risk their lives? I am just a person, just like they are!" She turned her head to face the spirit, the tears forming in her eyes blurring her vision slightly.

The spirit laid its hand on her shoulder. "They follow you because they see the good you do, they see how much you care."

"Yes, you are right, I care. I care too much!" She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. "Every time someone gets hurt because of me it feels like a part of me dies." She sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. "I never asked to be their queen, their leader. Why me and not someone else?"

"Because you are what they need, not someone else."

Zirael absent-mindedly watched the fox cubs drinking at the stream with their mother.

"She had always meant for you to lead the People."

She scoffed. "I'm sure she did. Too bad things didn't turn out the way she wanted."

"But, in a way, they did." The spirit insisted. "Maybe it didn't start the way she had hoped but yet here we are. The People look to you for guidance, as was her dream."

Zirael remained silent. She knew Mythal had high hopes for her, from the moment she was born. When she was little she was forced to learn from Elvhenan's best and brightest; she had to follow lessons about politics, etiquette, history, battle strategy and many more. At the time she resented her mother for it, not understanding what all of it was for. Later, when she got older, she realized the reason why she had to learn all those things. Of course, by that time she wasn't able to thank her mother anymore. Never able to express her love for her.

The lump in her throat grew bigger and the tears began rolling down her cheeks.

All of a sudden a bright colored bird landed on the ground in front of her, holding a crown made of flowers in its beak.

"Hello Curiosity," she said softly.

The bird however focused on the spirit next to her. "Look at what you did Compassion! You made her sad!" the creature exclaimed.

Compassion didn't answer, instead it started stroking Zirael's hair.

Curiosity turned its attention to the silver-haired woman. "Please don't be sad Zirael. Here, I made you this. This should cheer you up!" The creature hopped to her and dropped the flower crown on top of her bare feet.

Zirael wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave it a watery smile. "Thank you Curiosity, that's very sweet of you."

Compassion took the flower crown and placed it on Zirael's head. "At least this one isn't as heavy."

Curiosity rolled over the grass, laughing so hard that it attracted the attention from the animals around them. Zirael sniffled and let out a small chuckle. Even Compassion cracked up a smile.

"See Zirael, even amongst the darkness there is light." It said.

As Curiosity finally calmed down Zirael gave them both a warm smile. "You are right. Thank you, the both of you."

The bird hopped onto her lap. "Stop it you, otherwise you'll make me cry" It said with a small voice.

Zirael took the small spirit into her arms. "It would only be fair, you saw me cry after all."

The spirit opened it's beak to object but it was interrupted when a large flock of birds flew up from the trees.

"What's going on?" Zirael asked.

Compassion's expression saddened. "There is unrest in the Fade, the spirits are frightened."

She frowned. "Do you know what's causing the unrest?"

The spirit shook its head. "No, unfortunately I do not."

Suddenly a voice echoed through the forest. "Zirael? Zirael, please wake up."

The bird looked up, curious to where the voice came from. "What was that?"

"That, my dear feathered friend, means that I have to go," answered Zirael.

The bird looked at her. "No, but you just got here!"

"Don't worry, I'll be back" she said, as she petted the small spirit.

"Go now, they need you," Compassion said urgently.

Zirael put the bird on the ground and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. As she deepened her breaths the sounds of the forest became muted. Gradually her muscles became heavier; the weightlessness of the Fade disappearing. One of the first things she became aware of was the soft pillow she sat on, the soft notes of the chimes clinking and the heavy scent of incense in the air.

As her breathing normalized, and her other senses returned, she opened her eyes. A pair of green eyes was staring back at her.

She smiled. "Hello Val."

The owner of the pair of green eyes rose and helped her stand up. As Zirael did some stretching to get rid of the stiffness she asked why she woke her.

"Gaelban has received some alarming news, he has called for an emergency council meeting." The woman responded. "Once you are dressed we are to leave for the war room immediately, the others will be waiting for us there."

Zirael nodded and followed Valyren through the door leading to her chambers. She quickly removed her nightclothes and put on the dress Valyren handed her. She proceeded by brushing her hair and decided to pin several strands of hair back, before putting on her shoes.

As the two of them left her quarters and headed for the war room Zirael asked "Did Gaelban tell you what it was about?"

The other elf frowned and shook her head. "No, he only said the news was bad and that we need to decide on our course of action immediately. When I pressed the issue he said that as few people as possible should know about it. He claimed we will understand when we get there." They continued further down the halls, the sound of their footsteps echoing of the walls.

That was odd. Normally Gaelban would pass on the information to Valyren, or any other Sparrow for that matter. The fact that he was so cautious worried her greatly. Might it have to do with the unrest in the Fade? Or perhaps something happened with the Sky Pillars in the Crossroads? A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about it. She shook her head. _No, no need to get ahead of ourselves._

As they arrived at the doors leading to the war room they spotted the other members' entourage. All were patiently waiting for their leaders to come out, ready to follow any orders given. They bowed deep when they saw their queen. Zirael gave them a polite nod before she entered through the doors.

The room they arrived in was round, with large windows that reached almost all the way to the ceiling. The stained glass in each window was part of a larger image. Starting on the left was a green field with halla grazing in the distance. The field bled into a small stream before it transitioned into a forest. The trees of the forest gradually changed to pines before progressing to snowy mountains. The whole collection breathed an air of harmony and peace. As the first rays of the dawn shone through the glass the chamber was engulfed in a wealth of colors.

In the middle of the room was a large, oval oak table with scenes of rabbits chasing one another carved in its legs. In the middle of the table laid a simple ring of wood, covered with strange symbols, which stretched almost to the edge of the table. On the edge there were several runes carved into the wood. The area in the ring was filled with a water-like substance, however it was so dark that the bottom could not be seen.

Several people stood around the table, turning to face her as she entered the room. She recognized all of them. The small council, _her_ council. Each of them had assisted her with her rule for centuries.

There was Neros, Master of Laws, who was responsible for the city guard and the prosecution of criminals.

General Thenar, Master of Forces, who was responsible for the queen's armies. He made sure the lands of New Elvhenan were safe, from enemies both foreign and domestic.

Lady Vehari, Master of Connections, the queen's chief diplomat. The ambassador maintained the relationships with those of influence. Her reach is not only confined to New Elvhenan but extends even to the furthest corners of Thedas.

Gahel, Master of Coin. Due to his keen business sense and economical insight the economy of New Elvhenan flourished.

And of course Gaelban, Master of Secrets. Whenever diplomacy failed, the spymaster always had information that would ensure the cooperation of their mark.

She walked up to them and stopped when she reached the war table. The doors closed and she felt Valyren standing next to her. Valyren was Zirael's second-in-command and also the head of her queen's guard; The Sparrows. The Sparrows were an independent group of elite soldiers, each incredibly gifted and handpicked by Zirael. They were all well-versed in diplomacy, stealth and battle, and answered directly to their queen.

She unlocked the magical pool with a hand gesture before she looked at Gaelban and gave him a nod, giving him permission to begin.

The spymaster placed his hand on one of the runes on the table and infused it with some of his magic. As soon as the rune was touched the water began to ripple.

"As you all know Thedas has been a dangerous place ever since the mages rebelled against their templar jailers. The two factions are in an open state of war, not caring for whomever gets in their way." Snowy mountains arose from the water, followed by small hills, lush forests and large lakes, forming the landscape of Ferelden and Orlais.

Zirael scowled while looking at the map that formed, thinking of all the innocents are trapped in the crossfire. They never asked for any of this.

Gaelban continued. "In an attempt at peace between the warring mages and templars Divine Justinia of the Chantry had called for a Conclave, to be held at the Temple of Sacred Ashes." A small ball of light hovered above the Frostback Mountains, pointing out the Temple of Sacred Ashes. "This meeting was supposed to be held four days ago."

"Yes, yes, we all know. Just get to the point already." Gahel said impatiently.

Zirael quietly shushed him before turning her attention back to the spymaster. " _Supposed_ to be? What do you mean with that Gaelban?"

He looked at her with unease. "Reports are yet unclear but it seems an explosion took place at the Conclave, killing nearly everyone. This explosion caused a massive tear in the Veil through that allows multitudes of demons to escape from the Fade into the world. They call it the Breach."

Zirael's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She felt her insides turn to ice. Dead, all of them? So many people attended the conclave, many of their allies included. And then there was this Breach. Could this be what was causing the unrest in the Fade? How much danger were the spirits in? And the people? They can't defend themselves from hordes of demons!

We must do something! With some difficulty she managed to get a hold of herself. As she looked around the room she saw that she was not the only one deeply shocked by the news. Neros was frozen in place, still trying to process the news. Thenar was quietly mumbling to himself, counting his troops and thinking about where to direct them to. Gahel wore his emotionless mask, the only giveaway was his pale face. The ambassador was by far the most affected, she sat on the ground using the fan she always hid in her robes to cool herself. Valyren sat next to her, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

She looked back at Gaelban. "What else?" she asked, her voice trembling.

He took a deep breath before he proceeded. "The explosion killed all, except one person. This person has the unusual gift to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake. Due to this gift she managed to temporarily close the Breach. Many within the Chantry hold her responsible for the Divine's death and demand that she is to be executed."

"Do the humans have any evidence to support this claim?" Neros asked.

"No, only the fact that she survived the explosion" Gaelban answered. " They say she walked out of a rift at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and that they saw a woman behind her. The humans believe this was Andraste and have started calling the woman the Herald of Andraste."

Zirael scoffed. Of course, anything that can't be explained _must_ be a divine intervention.

"To bring order to the chaos caused by the Breach the Hands of the late Divine have reinstated the Inquisition of old. Though it seems that the Chantry has denounced them and their actions."

After a moment, in which the ambassador managed to get back at her feet, they all stared at Zirael for orders. She leaned over the table and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to gather her thoughts before she started.

"Thenar, I want you and your people to keep an eye out for any odd activities along the countryside. I also need you to coordinate with Archmage Paiven to discover what kind of effect this Breach has on the spirits and the Veil in general. We need to know if any of our constructs are in danger, specifically the Sky Pillars."

The general looked at her, confused. "Are we not sending people to assist with the Breach, your grace?'

Zirael turned to him and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the ambassador. "Thenar, considering only a few people in Thedas know of our existence, how do you think they would react if out of nowhere an army of Elvhen would arrive at their doorstep? The Chantry might have denounced the Inquisition but they may still see this as an attack, especially considering what happened in the Dales 700 years ago."

Gahel looked at the general, his lips pursed. "I didn't take you for a shem hugger Thenar."

Thenar's eyes narrowed. "I bear no love for the humans Gahel, but have you forgotten that it's not only humans that are suffering out there? Our people need us!"

Gahel opened his mouth to react but Zirael interrupted them. "That is enough!" she responded, her voice raised. "We will send aid to help those in need but we must do so in an discreetly," her response directed to the general.

He nodded and she proceeded to turn her attention to the dark-skinned elf of the group.

"Neros, I need you double the city guard and especially keep an eye out for any odd behaving spirits. Should you encounter such spirits please restrain them and bring them to Archmage Paiven. Under no circumstance may you harm or kill them, am I understood?"

"Of course, your grace." Neros bowed slightly.

Zirael turned to the golden-haired elf next. "Gahel, I need you to…"

"… To ensure the financial and economic stability of the realm. To find out whether this crisis will have any affect on our trade routes and how to counter any problems." He interrupted her with a smug grin on his face.

She returned his smile. "You always did know how to read my mind." _Pompous asshole_.

Next was the ambassador. "Vehari, I need you to work with Gaelban's agents to see how many of our people and allies died at the Conclave. Please make sure that their families are well-compensated. We may also need to cement new alliances."

The woman bowed in acknowledgement before taking her leave. "I will make sure their sacrifice won't be forgotten, your grace."

Lastly she turned to her spymaster. "Gaelban, we need eyes and ears within this Inquisition as well as to replace the agents that went to the Conclave."

"My people are doing so as we speak."

"Good." Zirael glanced around the room, meeting everyone's eyes one by one. "You all know what to do, you are dismissed."

The council members all paced through the doors and into the hallway while giving orders to their entourage.

When the doors closed again only she, Valyren and, to her surprise, Gaelban were left. Zirael let out a deep sigh. She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned her head she saw that Valyren once again stood at her side. The gesture greatly comforted her and she placed her hand on top of Valyren's as a way of saying thanks.

"Your grace," Gaelban began. She turned her head to face him. "There is one detail I haven't told you yet."

Zirael frowned. "Why not?"

The spymaster continued. "I believed it best to wait until most of the council members had left. It's a small detail, something they will no doubt hear from their other sources but I believe it may be of interest to you."

She sighed, she was tired and the trouble had only just begun. "Go ahead, what is it?"

"The Herald of Andraste is an elf."

Her eyes shot up to meet his. "An elf? Are you sure?"

A small grin formed on his lips. "Quite certain, though I have no doubt that the humans would have wished it to be otherwise."

An elf… That changes a lot of things. Her head buzzed with thoughts, of ideas and possibilities. A plan started to form. Gaelban seemed to notice as his grin became bigger. "Also some good news, it appears Duchess Dumont had some trouble along the way to the Conclave, a broken wheel I believe."

Zirael's eyes widened. "She is still alive?!"

Gaelban nodded. "And in good health or so I've heard."

Valyren looked at her suspiciously. "Zirael, what are you up to?"

She ignored the question and directed her attention to the spymaster. "Gaelban, I need you to find out everything you can about everyone in the Inquisition, especially the Herald and those closest to her."

Without waiting for an answer she turned to the red-haired woman. "Valyren, I need you to assemble all the Sparrows who currently don't have an active assignment."

"Of course, but what for?" the woman asked.

"In order to proceed our plans we need to know what the Inquisition is like and if they could be a valuable ally. In order to do that we need someone who can get in close without raising suspicion." Zirael answered, her eyes glistening with excitement.

Valyren finally caught on. "Someone employed to Duchess Dumont could do that, like a maid or bodyguard."

"Precisely" exclaimed both Zirael and Gaelban at the same time.

The red-haired elf pondered. "But who would you send? They would not only need to know how to act convincingly but also need to have a background with the Dumont family."

A mischievous grin formed on Zirael's lips. "Don't worry, I already have the perfect agent in mind…."

15


End file.
